Surprise Endings
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: This is my first attempt at smut so please go easy on me! Just a short percico fic for all those who curse the great Rick Riordian for not making it cannon. boy x boy, don't like, don't read. Not a hard concept. Rated M because I don't want to be kicked off the site, hope you enjoy my strangeness and utter insanity! (seriously I was probably on drugs when I wrote this)


**I don't even know where this came from. It just kinda happened. Is it bad that I continuously drop EVERYTHING just to write these fics? Maybe...well I hope you enjoy!**

The first time Percy kissed me, it was when I lost control of my powers. I had been trying to summon several spirits at the same time and...I don't know. I lost control and it was like something had snapped within me, and then all of the sudden there were spirits everywhere. The rest of the campers had ended up fighting them, but more kept coming. It was like no matter what I tried, my body was just summoning them and I couldn't stop. Apparently, somewhere within the commotion, Piper had found Percy, and told him her great idea on how to stop me. So before I knew it, a pair of soft lips were pressed against my own, and my legs had turned into jello.

Percy Jackson.

The one I have had a crush on since the first time I met him.

Was kissing me.

No tongue or anything, but he was kissing me.

Well fuck.

That was the first time of several occurrences. After that, Piper had decided that ANYTIME I was angry or lost control, it would be a great idea for Percy to kiss me. EVERY. FUCKING. TIME. And yet, every time, afterwards, Percy just smiled brightly at me and walked away. Like it was nothing. And he didn't even notice that my face was red as a tomato and how much trouble I was having standing. There was one time though, when I had been yelling my head off at Chiron, who was remaining calm and sipping his water, that Percy came up and kissed me, per usual. Way too soon, he broke away as Chiron had a spit take in the background.

He got a thoughtful look before stating, "chocolate."

"What?" I had asked finally after smothering my blush as much as I could.

"You taste like chocolate and death, with a hint of pomegranate," Percy stated with a smile.

Which caused me to blush an even brighter shade of red and turn into the stuttering mess I tended to be around Percy. But it didn't mean anything to him right? Percy had no feelings for me whatsoever. None. Zero. Zilch. At least, that was what I was presently telling myself as Percy leaned against my doorframe.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I silently cursed myself for stuttering. He just _had_ to come into my cabin.

"Just came to talk," he closed the door behind him silently. Wait what?! Why did he close the door?! Safe to say my mind came up with _many_ reasons why Percy had closed the door, but none of them were likely unless, well...let's just say they weren't going to happen.

"About?" I managed to keep my voice steady this time.

He gave a low sigh before crossing the room and plopping down on the corner of my bed. He gently patted the spot beside him, motioning for me to sit next to him. I crossed the room slowly, sitting as far away from him as possible and taking great interest in the wall beside me.

"I talked to Jason," he said slowly, setting off alarms in my head. He couldn't know. There was no way in Olympus that he had figured it out, or that Jason had told him. Right?

"What did you talk about?"

I turned back toward him only to find myself practically nose to nose with him. I was instantly entranced by his eyes. Everyone called them a sea green but that wasn't it. Because the sea was no one color, it was thousands of colors, all swirling and mixing and blending together beautifully. Yes the color of his eyes did match the color of the sea, and like the sea they were mesmerizing, almost staring into your soul. Seeing every secret or desire you had ever hidden or buried deep inside you, it was like he saw them all.

"Is it true?" It was barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear.

"Wh-wh-what?" I tried to back away, but was pinned against the headboard.

"Because I _really_ like you," he purred into my neck, and my mind finally registered that he was on top of me, his hips rocking against mine.

"P-Percy," I gasped out as he rubbed against the very visible tent forming in my jeans.

"So what do _you_ think of _me Nico~"_ he pulled away suddenly looking very serious. "Nico. Is it true that you like me?"

"No." I pulled him closer to me, "I love you."

He smiled as he crashed his lips into mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I complied, and he quickly dominated the kiss. He tasted like saltwater and blackberries, and the flavor was maddeningly addictive. His hands ran along my stomach, his touches sending shivers down my spine and causing me to gasp out in pleasure. He quickly disposed of the garment covering my chest, and his eyes raked my pale torso. He then began sucking and nipping at my collarbone, leaving several obvious hickeys and bruises.

I reluctantly pushed him away and stared into his lust filled eyes, "what about you?"

"I love you too, Nico." He attacked my lips again, rubbing his crotch against my erection, causing me to moan in pleasure. I tugged at his orange camp t shirt, ripping it off and running my hands along his tanned chest. I bucked my hips, both of us hissing at the friction. Percy looped his fingers into my jeans, quickly stripping me down to just my boxers. His lips moved away from my mouth and down my chest, paying attention to my taught nipples. He bit at them lightly, swirling his tongue over them in turn. I squirmed and moaned with pleasure, running my fingers over each of his scars.

"_God Perce_," I moaned as he left another hickey on my neck.

"Wow Nico, didn't know I was that good," he muttered against my neck. My retort was silenced by his lips crashing into mine once again. I savored the taste of his lips against mine, the feel of his skin rubbing against mine.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

We broke apart quickly, both panting for breath.

"P-P-Piper! What are you doing here?!" I stuttered, staring at Piper's figure in the doorway.

"I was just..." she trailed off looking from me to Percy then back to me. She smiled evilly, "I'll just come back later." She closed the door quickly and I listened to her footsteps running away.

"Well that was-"

"OMG HAZEL YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!"

"Shit..." Percy jumped up and ran out the door after Piper. "Piper don't you dare!"

Looks I was proven wrong...

** Like I said, not sure where I got the idea for this. My first time writing smut, even though it wasn't full blown so any helpful tips and comments would be really helpful. I hoped you guys enjoyed my fic!**

** Love,**

** Dragoon.**


End file.
